


House of snooping

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Set early in Season 3, but there was only one bed, the best trope you can't make me think otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: When a late night Sibuna mission goes wrong, Patricia and Eddie had found themselves in a sticky situation
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	House of snooping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my early submission for Peddie week since I had gotten the dates wrong. Anyway enjoy the best ship

“Remind me again why this seems like a good idea?” Patricia asked Eddie as they skulked around the woods late at night. 

“Keep your voice down, will you?” Eddie said hushing her as they carefully avoided stepping on twigs across the ground, attempting to find the tomb somewhere along the grounds. “You had the option of staying with Fabian and KT on the research team, blame yourself for this one.”

“Yeah right, as if we could get Alfie to come back to the tomb when he’s watched _Zombies Attack_ one, two, and three today.” She huffed trying her hardest to push the tree branches away from her face. “Anyway, why couldn’t little miss USA come, I thought you two were the dream team, trouble in paradise?”

He rolled his eyes at her snarky comments, and continued through the clearing. Ever since he first made that slip up of words when KT first came to the house, Patricia had been relentless. Sure, telling another girl she was from his dreams in front of your ex may not have been a wise move, but would she ever let him live that one down.

“First of all, going into her great grandfathers tomb snooping for clues might not be her cup of tea right now. Second, would you stop saying it like that there’s nothing going on there, can you just give it a break for once?”

The scoff he heard in response was enough to let him know she wouldn’t give it up, but she could possibly grant him just a few moments of peace away from the notion, and right now a few moments of peace could do him well.

He couldn’t help for once wishing he was in Fabian’s place, reading a bunch of old dusty books in the cellar library, but instead Fabian had to be the brains and he was left to go tomb raiding with his ex, who was yet to cut him a break since the term had begun. Man, were those books looking fun by now.

They managed to walk in silence for a few more moments, before he heard a branch crunch beneath, and a slight yelp from Patricia’s mouth. It was as if instincts had taken over him as he was quickly swooping to the side to catch her. He almost ended up tumbling with her, but he somehow managed to regain his balance just in time, and was a mere few inches away from her face, with both hands firmly clasped on her shoulders.

“You alright there?” He asked and for once, he had left Patricia somewhat speechless. She stumbled for her words, and he was still holding her in that same position, lingering maybe a second too long. Finally, however, when a voice did come, it was neither Patricia, nor Eddies.

“Excuse me!” oh crap. The two quickly parted as they heard rustlings of leave and finally, Mr. Sweet came into view. “And what might I imagine you two are doing out of the house at this time?”

“Well, uh, you see,” Patricia began jumbling the words from her mouth, while Eddie stammered his own too. They knew Sweetie had something to do with team evil, and he was officially on the do not trust list, so how could they explain this now. He would be suspicious of course, and so Patricia instantly came out with the first plan that came to her mind. “Actually, Mr. Sweet, we’ve been meaning to tell you this- we’re back together!”

Eddies eyes instantly expanded like saucers, wondering what the hell Patricia was playing as, but before he had a chance to say anything, he felt Patricia’s foot stomp down onto his own and he had instantly been warned to play along.

“Edison, is this so?”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess seeing each other again brought up a lot of old memories. But, we didn’t want to- tell anyone. Yeah, we wanted to make sure it was for real this time. And that’s- that’s why we’re out so late, yeah. Secret dates. Just, two kids, going on secret dates, yeah.” Patricia could have murdered him then and there. He was the worst liar she had ever met, though it had made trusting him somewhat more of a breeze when they were together.

Eric looked at the two sceptically, before finally finding the words of his own.

“Well then, that’s all well and good, but I think the two of you should stick to secret dating in the day time. Didn’t you the rules not to wander the grounds at night are for your own protection?” There was something in the way he had said those words which had felt like more of a threat that a warning. “Now, we must hurry along to get you two back inside.”

“You know what, you’re right, dad. I guess the two of us will just go swiftly make our way back to the house then.” Eddie starting as he and Patricia quickly went to make their getaway, before Eric’s voice called them to a halt.

“Nonsense, Anubis is all the way on the far side of the grounds, I insist you both stay in Eddie’s room at my own residence.”

“Oh, that’s a lovely offer Mr. Sweet, but it’s fine. We got all the way here just fine, I’m sure we can make it back alright.”

“Yeah dad, and anyway, there’s only one bed in my room. Not very fitting for an upstanding couple I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Wasn’t that the arrangement when Miss Williamson came to stay in America, Edison?” Damn, rumbled again. That America trip really had caused more problems than either of them could have expected.

Without another defence, they realised their hopes of clue hunting for tonight had truly been foiled, and they would be under Sweeties watchful eye for the night. They exchanged a glance, as if begging one of them could find some excuse, but neither could think of one, so they fell in line walking behind Mr. Sweet back to his own accommodation.

It had always felt strange to Eddie, going around to his dads. When he had first came to the UK, he had adherently refused to meet Eric anywhere besides his office, always attempting to maintain a level of distance. It had then just become a habit, since Eric often worked late. He had only stayed in his dad’s spare room for about one week, during the summer holidays when all of Anubis had returned home. The fact his dad had referred to it as his own room felt even more strange, as it had none of Eddies own belongings in, beside a few spare cloths Eddie had forgotten to pack.

As Eric put his keys into the door, Eddie and Patricia looked to each other one more time both with pleading eyes in the hopes one had figured out a last ditch attempt to run away, but before either could even think about it, they were cut off from thought.

“In we come kids. Right, shall I stick the kettle on? You two can tell me all about how your romance blossomed again from the rocks.” he asked before shutting, and locking the door behind him and placing the key in his jacket pocket, causing both Patricia and Eddie to audibly gulp.

“No, there’s no need for that. We should really go to sleep, I mean secret dating really takes it out of you. It’s tiring, so we should probably…” Eddie was waffling again pointing up the stair case of the small house, and pushing Patricia towards them.

Eric watched with a smile on his face as the two blundered their way up, before heading towards the kitchen to make himself a brew. They certainly wouldn’t be up to whatever mischief they were trying to now.

“I don’t know why you’re pushing me in the lead I don’t even know where I’m going!” Patricia whispered at him as they made their way to the top of the stairs. Neither of them were in a particularly pleasant mood following the nights bust.

“Fine, fine. It’s the first door.” He said as Patricia pulled open the door to enter the room. It was dark inside, with the curtains still pulled open and only the pale moonlight illuminating the room, but she could tell in the poor lighting that the room was essentially barren.

“I thought this was your room, where’s the terrible posters, or pile of mess?” She joked before sitting on the edge of the bed as he gently clicked the door closed behind him.

“Ha-ha, very funny. You are aware we do live together right, and I’m almost never here? Anyway, focus. What are we going to tell the others?” He whispered, scared his dad could be out the door any minute now with his evening cup of tea.

“We just tell them the plan was a bust. One of them can go Indiana jones the place out if they’re desperate to do it tonight. Or, come back tomorrow.” Sarcasm dripped from her words laced in her voice. “Anyway, it might even be nice to have an excuse to fall asleep before 1AM for once. I’m dibsing the wall side.”

“Do you not want me to just go sleep on the couch?” He asked, uneasy with how nonchalant she was appearing in this situation.

“Well no, if you do, he’ll be onto us that we’re lying duh? What teenage boy wouldn’t jump at the chance to share a bed with their ‘girlfriend’ huh?” she said before pulling the duvet over herself and shuffling closer to the wall. “Just keep your space, okay doofus?”

He sighed, and tentatively sat on the edge of the bed before cautiously bringing the duvet over himself and rolling away from Patricia, who’s eyes were trained firmly on the wall.

He was awake for hours, mind racing with the thoughts of the tomb, the ceremony, the real Harriet. This was not going to be easy, and he suddenly had all this pressure on his shoulders, how was he expected to lead everyone? He had only just discovered his powers in the past year, and now he was suddenly leader? It was stressful, to put it mildly.

Evidently, he wasn’t the only one feeling the pressure. He heard ruffling behind him, and could feel the bed shuffle gentle beneath him. Despite every part of his body telling him not to look, he was in bed with the person who scared the hell out of him when she was angry, he gently flipped himself round to see her there. Her eyes were closed, tightly, and there was no doubt she was asleep, but she looked far from peaceful. Her lips were moving ever so slightly, as if she was trying to speak, her brows knitted close together, and her movements were becoming more and more frantic.

She was having nightmares again, he deduced. What now was the question though? Her shuffling was becoming more and more intense, and he remembered that night in America. It had been so warm they had slept on completely separate sides of the bed afraid to even come close to one another. But when he had seen the writing of her body in her sleep, it had felt only natural to roll over and hold her. And back then, it had worked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and realised it may be the best chance he had at keeping her comforted. Finally, he shuffled towards her and raised his arm, before swinging it back and forth, to and from his body, concerned about the reaction he would get. But when he saw another reflex in her body, he decided to bite the bullet and lean his arm over her. It had taken a few moments, but gradually her tremors subsided, and eventually, she was still.

Great, he thought. Now what? He concluded that he could just sleep like this for a while. He always woke up before her anyway, he could just remove his arm before she woke up and she would never know. And before long, he had fallen asleep himself.

His plan was genius, until he awoke several hours later from the light shining through the blinds, to find Patricia completely tangled in his own body. She had rolled over to face him at some point in the night, and her leg was strewn over his him, and her arm slung around him. This was not good. Maybe he could just pretend to fall back asleep? No, she’d still blame him. Maybe he could really carefully move her? It was risky, but worth a shot.

Before he even had a chance though, he heard a small voice escape her lips, still weary eyed and half asleep.

“Morning.” Uh oh. She was awake at least, and hadn’t killed him. In fact, it seemed as if she was, snuggling closer?

That didn’t last long, and it seemed the realisation had finally dawned on her, and he instantly felt the untangling of limbs as she shuffled back across the bed to her original position.

“Creep.” She muttered, instantly bringing the defence up.

“Excuse me? I think you’ll find that you were the one who was throwing your legs all around me, miss?” He shot back, aware now that their few moments of ceasefire had ended.

“Whatever.” Was all she could muster out. “We should probably head back to the house now.” And nothing more was said of the matter.

They found themselves downstairs to the smell of eggs and buttered toast from the kitchen, and the sight of Mr. Sweet cooking breakfast.

“Hey, uh, dad. Thanks for letting us sleep round here last night. But, it’s light out, now, so we had better get headed off. Don’t want to be late for school and all.” 

“You don’t have time to stay for breakfast? I have plenty of eggs, I can make you a breakfast scramble?”

“That’s a nice offer and all, but Trudy makes pancakes on Thursdays, and we really don’t wanna miss those, right yacker?” Patricia quickly shook her head, mumbling something along the lines of racing there before Alfie, and a small glimmer of Eric’s eyes looked downtrodden.

“Well then, I guess you wouldn’t want to miss that, now would you. Well, the spare key is in the top drawer besides the door. I trust you two can see yourself out then.” _A spare key this whole time_.

The walk back to the house was quiet for the most part, before Patricia finally disturbed the peace just moments away from the house.

“You tell anyone about this, you’ll be as burnt as your dad’s eggs.”


End file.
